


One-Sentence Fics: Sansa/Margaery

by Romallonsy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romallonsy/pseuds/Romallonsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short stories based on the One-sentence meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Sentence Fics: Sansa/Margaery

**AU**

Sansa runs down the street, a total mess of uncombed reddish hair and flushed cheeks; she can't be late to the flower shop,not again, she needs this job so bad...Those are her thoughts just before clashing with a paserby, who stares at her a little confused,and then rather amused by the situation; she tends Sansa a warm, dainty hand, and the girl is about to apologize when she recognises her new boss. 'I-I'm so sorry,miss Tyrell"

**Friendship**

She always finds herself searching for her in the gardens, craving for the presence of someone who is always going to listen,share gossips, laugh and cheer her up when needed; a friend, her only true friend.

**Hurt/Comfort**

The news still resounds in her head, but she can hear the clear and soothing voice talking: 'This is a game between death and life,Sansa,and death always wins. Your mother and brother may be dead, but you are not. My mother used to tell me that if you cut a rose in half, it grows again, stronger than ever.'

**UST**

Sansa wonders if it's just her mind playing around, or if Margaery is really mocking her when she smirks felinely at her and strokes Sansa's hair, but whatever it is, she's not going to lose, so she straightens up and pretending to be casual, licks her lips suggestively; and for the first time, she sees Margaery blushing.

**Romance**

'There are no Florians in real life' Sansa thought, while reaching for a soft kiss 'But there is a Jonquil'

**Fluff**

Sansa loves lemon cakes, and Margaery loves her; though she says it's childlish that Margaery always tries to feed them to her, Sansa can't help but smile and eat between laughs and kisses.

**Smut**

'Shh' Margaery whispers for the seventh time that night; her left hand covering Sansa's mouth, and the other one sliding over parts she never even dared to think about-how is she going to stay quiet?

**Angst**

She tells herself again that she's not going to miss anything about King's Landing, though she knows it isn't true; she tries to forget everything, every smile, every touch of her skin, every 'I love you' whispered in a febrile night, but she quickly understands that you cannot get rid of what is part of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading this. Some of them are not one-sentence-long,but this pairing is so awesome that I didn't want to stop :P  
> I know it's very poorly-written,but it's my first fic in english,so please be understanding!


End file.
